Tink092
Tink092 was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 1 (Short Term). She finished in first place. She was also a HouseGuest on Big Brother 1: Music of the Night. She is currently competing as a joint HouseGuest with Ryandapicle. Biography Tink went into the house with the alias of Emily. She quickly found herself on the outside looking in as Amanda organized a majority alliance against her. She narrowly survived the first eviction vote, and immediately kicked her game into gear when Amanda targeted her as the last outsider in Week 2. She won the power of veto and worked towards getting Amanda to turn on her ride or die, Ryan, for being two-faced, but she failed. She survived in the final 4 only by winning the power of veto and splitting up Amanda and Ryan. She ultimately took Evan to the finale with her, where she narrowly won in a 2 to 1 vote. Ellie returned for the first long term, where she quickly established herself as an entertaining HouseGuest. She quickly began voice acting for the inactive contestants, especially those who were nominated or evicted. She had final 2 deals with a curtain and a plant, as well as a funeral for a pen. She also dominated in skill-based competitions, resulting in her labeling as a threat, even by allies. She was cast out of her initial alliances during Week 3 when Faith attempted to take a swing at her, resulting in Khia saving her and becoming her ride or die until they were nominated against one another by ex-ally Ryan the next week. Ellie barely survived backwards week, and she went on to get evicted in the final 8, just before the triple eviction. She returned afterwards alongside Kiki to replace Evan B. and Jordan, where she immediately won an HOH and evicted Ryan in retaliation for her eviction, as well as going after Angelina in the final 4. She survived the final 5 by winning the power of veto, resulting in the loss of her ally, Dante, and leaving her only loyal to Kiki, despite Kiki not feeling loyal to her. She ultimately lost the power of veto and HOH competitions in the final 4 and was evicted by her nemesis, Angelina. Ellie was forced to play as a joint HouseGuest with her old rival, Ryan, during season 2. The two rarely agreed with one another, and Ellie generally took charge of the duo in speeches, competition wins, and votes. However, due to Ryan's messy nature, she was unfortunately dragged down alongside him when he approached Glamor. As a result, the pair were nominated during both of their last sessions, and were evicted twice. Despite Ellie winning her way back in for the pair, they were sent back home immediately afterwards by Neda. Host Opinion Emily was a strong and explosive player. It was entertaining to watch her fight with Amanda in the final 5, and it was entertaining to watch her narrowly luck out in competitions such as Maze Escape and Cages of Peril. Overall, though lucky, she is a very strong player and was definitely deserving of the win. What can I say except that Ellie was FIERCE. She was very entertaining to watch, and the hosts had actually been hoping for her or Khia to win, and she was initially set to win PFP if she were to be evicted. However, after she was evicted for the first time, Ellie quickly began spam pinging production and making our lives a living hell based on the accusation of production favoritism for Angelina. She halted the accusations during her second try at the win, but after her re-eviction, and after Angelina won the season, continued. As a result, she fell out of favor with production, though still reaching the top 3 for PFP. The season was a nightmare after her eviction. Ellie was just as entertaining as ever, but she was also just as frustrating to interact with post-eviction as last season. She had again risen in favor by production, but knowing how her previous two evictions went in season 1, we decided not to consider her for Production's Favorite. She ultimately repeated the cycle both times she was evicted, and her bitter attitude towards Khia on finale night was sudden and somewhat unjust, unlike actual foes who had been screwed by Khia such as Glamor and Neda, though Ryan may be mostly to blame for the sudden change. Good luck in future endeavors, Ellie! Player History - Big Brother 1 (Short Term) Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 1: Music of the Night Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 2: Summer of Travel Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Ellie holds the record for most votes against a player with 22 across both of her seasons ** She also holds the record for most eviction votes in a season with 15 against herself and Ryandapicle * She was the first HouseGuest in WLTBBCAN history to win two competitions * She is tied with KhiaShamone with the second highest average placement of a veteran at 6th place (4th in season 1 and 8th in season 2) * She has been evicted more times than any other HouseGuest (4 times) ** She also broke the record for most evictions in a season with 2 *** She matched this record with her partner, Ryan, in season 2 * Ellie holds the record for most nominations with 8 ** She also holds the record for most nominations in a single season with 5 ** She was nominated five times in her first season and three times in her second season ** Ellie survived only 4 of her 8 nominations *** She survived eviction night only twice out of the six times she faced it Category:Ejected/Expelled Category:Expelled/Ejected